A new Adventure
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: A new advernture was begining for them, a new road like no other they had ever been on before.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the anime.

Pacing he felt his heart beating like a hammer against his rib cage, the doctors corridor was empty and silent apart from the bangs of his boots against the floor. The ox-King sat twiddling his thumbs silently in nervous though as he watched his son-in-law panicking in his paces, the young warriors face, stern and worried, filled with many thoughts and ideas. They had been out here an hour or so now, the minutes all agony to him as he waited to see his sick wife.

It had come suddenly; she had been fine the night before. Perfectly fine and both had been looking forward to their weekly visit to her father. It wasn't until their journey that she began to feel ill, complaining of being too hot even on the speeding nimbus. Goku, trying to look after her had placed his palm on her forehead to take her temperature, like she did to him…she was boiling. In a panic he had told nimbus to rush to her fathers, skipping the scenery and holding her close in his arms to make sure she would not leave him. Helping her off the cloud she had collapsed into his arms, his panic stricken cries for her to wake and come back causing many a villager to run to their aid.

The ox king had been waiting for them patiently, villagers soon pouring into his room with the news of his daughter's sickness. Knowing she had collapsed he ran to her, afraid he would loose the only person in his life to another sickness, another loved one. It had been a job to pry Goku away from her, refusing to let his wife go as she lay limp in his arms, her skin pale and her flesh clammy. The ox king had tried everything, but nothing would even budge the boy. By the time the village doctor had arrived he had sat down next to the grief-stricken and panic filled warrior and just talked to him. Soon the boy moved away, gently placing his wife on the floor but refusing to let go of the hand, tightly clamped around his.

She had been confirmed to the hospital, the doctor unable to exactly explain the cause of her ill health. Although hospitals were home to many a thousand needles and he was petrified of them, although they smelt funny and all the people scared him…he was more afraid that his wife had to go there. Only really sick people went to hospital, he had grown to love her so much over the time they had been together and he did train a lot recently. He couldn't help but feel bad, maybe if he had stayed home more this week she would have told him she felt ill…rather than letting it get this bad.

The door to the surgery opened and a small, young nurse walked from the room, a clipboard in her hands as a frozen Goku and Ox King watched her walk straight past. No word of Chichi even muttered to them, leaning against the wall Goku let himself slip to the floor. His arms folded around his knees and his worried face now buried in his arms. The ox king pitied the boy, he knew that fear a husband held for their sick wife. That throb ache that was your heart for the day like hours of waiting for a diagnosis, that dread of bad news. Goku could cry as thoughts ran through his head, all the very worst things that could be wrong with his precious Chichi. His head lifted with sad eyes and he watched the Ox King, the old man was slumped down in his chair. His hands clasped together and his fingers nervously entwined with each other.

The second hand on the clock ticked slowly, Goku's eyes watching the movements that seemed to mimic a snail in speed. They were taking a while and that only made him feel worse, he hadn't seen his wife in an hour or so, he hadn't even heard a word about her condition. Just seen doctors and nurses walk busily in and out of her ward door, medicines and machines of many kinds being brought to and fro. With hands clasped tightly he prayed to Kami that she was ok. He couldn't loose her now, he had only just learnt how to love her, and they had only just found themselves truly happy.

A loud cough caught his attention his eyes beheld two large, shining black shoes before him. Looking up he was met with the tired but smiling face of Chichi's doctor, the Ox King behind him stood tall and waiting.

"You may go see her now Mr. Son" Smiling he jumped up, stopping to look at the Ox king who in turn shooed the man into the room where his daughter now slept. The walls were a pale green, hard, cold tiles beneath his feet coasted the floor and the window was open slightly. A sweet smell of flowers blowing through the breezing window. She lay in her bed; eyes open now as she watched him walk towards her. She was still very pale but she smiled widely at him as he raced towards her and took the small frame that was his wife into his arms. She only shushed him as he muttered incoherent admittances of fear into her neck.

"Goku I'm ok, nothing is wrong with me." Rubbing his nose on his hands he looked at her confused. She giggled at him, stroking his chin lovingly as she kissed him ever so softly on the lips. "The doctors did some tests and found that everything is ok. You can calm down now" She hugged his head against her, his face still blank.

"Then why did you faint… and what took them so long" her smile fell, tears welling in her eyes as Goku's confusion rose to heights he had never experienced before. Her hands held his tightly, clasping them between hers as she brought them to her abdomen.

"Goku…I'm pregnant!" He continued to look at her, his face still blank as she waited for his reaction. Somewhat disappointed at the lack of drama. "We're going to be parents; you're going to be a daddy Goku!" Still Goku sat there staring at her, his mind unable to comprehend the words she just spoke to him. His ears shutting down after the words 'you're going to be a daddy' Huffing she removed her hands from his.

"I'm going to be a daddy? Really?" Chichi smiled and shook her head wildly in a nod. "I'm going to be a daddy" She continued to smile at him as he stood up and looked to the door.

"Yes Goku!" She laughed as he ran to the door.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY. OX KING DID YOU HEAR I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY" Goku grabbed the Ox King's shirt and shook him, laughing and smiling the whole time as the Ox King looked to his daughter's room.

Nine months although they usually seemed like a long time, had flown by like days. It seemed like only yesterday that he was sat here in the hospital holding her hands with the happy news of their Childs creation. And now, in almost a blink of an eye, here he was holding her hand as she delivered the new being in their life. Her face was contorted in concentration and pain, the doctors guiding her as she squeezed his hand tightly. Each pained moan, each scream or gasp shot through his heart. They had been here ten hours now and the whole time Chichi had been in some form of discomfort but finally, after all that the child was coming.

Time stopped for both of them as the doctors placed a crying baby, wrapped in a soft blue towel into Chichi's arms. Her fingers stroking the small baby's head and her lips gently kissing the forehead. Goku stood staring in wonder: it was so small, so fragile and floppy. Laying there in its mothers arms with wide eyes and tears spilled down its red face. The tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his wife cradle his son, his little boy. Kami only knew what he felt right now. The overwhelming happiness and confusion, the worry he had felt for his love, the sorrow that she was in pain all vanishing the minute the large black eyes of his new baby peered up at him.

Moving her eyes away for a second she looked to her husband, smiling at the standing god beside her bed. He was smiling slightly at her, at their nameless child. The cries had stopped and small breathing gasps and gurgles came as the newborn darted its eyes to his father.

"Sit here Goku" Goku walked forward and around her bed, placing himself in the chair next to her bed. She moved the baby over to him, holding it out like a gift as Goku looked at her bewildered. "Do you want to hold him" Goku's eyes widened.

"Its ok Chi, you can keep holding him if you want to." Chichi let her smile fall; he didn't want to hold his son? Goku noticed this and held out his arms, letting his wife place the small, tiny child into his muscular arms.

"Meet your daddy" The baby's eyes remained open, staring tiredly at his father before suddenly they closed into sleep. Goku smiled sweetly and soft as he cradled the child close to him. A new adventure was just beginning, one that was like no other.

The end


End file.
